The Strife Arc
The Strife Arc is the fourth major plot arc in the roleplay. It settles on BloodClan's final assault on the Clans, allied with the Shadows of The Night. Events In ThunderClan At the start of the Arc, Wolfstar calls a meeting to make Smokepaw and Firepaw apprentices, assigning Smokepaw to Miraclesky and Firepaw to Shrikethroat. The two mentors go out to take their apprentices around the territory. It's also revealed that Dawnbreeze has had a kit thanks to an unknown surrogate and that she and Rosestep have named him Honeykit. Later, Magpiepaw and Butterflypaw are seen playing with a few sprigs of catmint Magpiepaw had snuck out of the medicine den rolled into a moss ball. Mapleleaf soon catches them and scolds them on stealing catmint, scaring both Butterflypaw and Magpiepaw to the point where Firepaw has to barge in and defend them both from the angry medicine cat. Firepaw can later be seen chatting with Smokepaw before she begins to make inappropriate comments about their clanmates, grossing him out until Creekwhisper intervenes. She tells them the story of how she met and fell in love with Pineheart to help them fall asleep. Later, Frostkit wanders out of camp, wanting to run away. Nightingalenose manages to catch his scent over the ThunderClan border and dashes back to camp to get help, and she and Wolfstar leave camp to find him. They cross the border and run into SkyClan territory and past it until they reach a section of twolegplace, finding Frostkit being attacked by two BloodClan warriors, Ragweed and Arrow. Wolfstar attacks both of them and drives them off, taking Frostkit home after the kit pleads to leave, afraid he'll turn out just like his father, Coalflame. They bump into a patrol containing Thornjaw, Jasmine, Tinypaw, and Poppypaw on the way home and nearly get into a fight with them about trespassing before Jasmine stops it. After that, the patrol arrives home. Later, Firepaw tries to go talk to Frostkit, however, Frostkit runs off in fear of Smokepaw being around after an argument they had before. Firepaw assumes that Frostkit doesn't like him, and talks with Snowcloud for a bit about it. Smokepaw later comes by the nursery to apologise to Frostkit for how she acted, though Frostkit keeps snapping at her to leave him alone until Saffronkit intervenes to try and get Frostkit to apologise, leading to Creekwhisper butting in and stopping the conversation, telling Smokepaw to give Frostkit time while he runs to the fresh kill pile to be alone. Rosestep is later seen tending to Dawnbreeze and checking up on her and Honeykit. About a day later, a ShadowClan kit, Dipperkit, stumbles into ThunderClan camp, claiming that he didn't want to return to ShadowClan due to his sister, Lizardkit's, bullying. Hawkscreech immediately insists that he needs to leave and go home while Nightingalenose, Creekwhisper, and Wolfstar try to coax Dipperkit into going back home, however eventually decide to let him stay for a night. This is stopped, however, when a ShadowClan patrol including Buzzardslash, Dogtooth, and Mallownose come in to retrieve Dipperkit. When Dipperkit refuses to leave Mallownose stalks forward and scolds him, promising him that Lizardkit wouldn't harm him again if he returned. He eventually gives in and the patrol heads back home, taking Dipperkit with them. Frostkit can be seen later being confronted by Saffronkit and Daisykit and they get into a verbal fight before Frostkit suddenly lashes out and claws Saffronkit on the face, nearly clawing her eye. Creekwhisper rushes over and scolds Frostkit, then scolding the other siblings for pestering him while she tends to Saffronkit's wounds. At the gathering, Wolfstar announces that Firepaw and Smokepaw had become apprentices as their news, but not much else. When the gathering's announcements come to an end Mapleleaf can be seen chatting with Spidereyes about Dovefrost's whereabouts before changing the subject to talk about Firepaw becoming an apprentice and then about Barkshine receiving his warrior name. ThunderClan spectates the fight between Poppypaw and Rockpaw as well as the fight between Silverdawn and Sparkstep along with Sparkstep's execution, not interfering. Once it finishes Miraclesky and Cedarfang both take Silverdawn to RiverClan themselves while the rest of ThunderClan stays to help clean up before heading home. The next day, Mapleleaf internally wishes that ThunderClan had been more involved in Sparkstep's execution, having wanted to get a blow in herself. Firepaw notices her odd expression and confronts her on how okay she was with seeing Sparkstep executed while Nightshade speaks in Mapleleaf's head. Mapleleaf tells him that she's used to seeing cats die, and Firepaw gets frightened and runs off to find Shrikethroat. Pantherpaw later sneaks out of camp, horrified from the events at the gathering. He goes to the lake and sits down, wondering if he made a good choice in joining ThunderClan. Later on, Leopardwing asks Lynxheart if he can form a hunting patrol with Eaglestrike and Spottedpaw. Lynxheart allows it, and as Leopardwing's leaving Silverfeather comes over to join the patrol, and they head out. While out, however, far off from camp, a group of three dogs suddenly burst before the patrol, and they're forced to fight the dogs, Spottedpaw being killed fast when one breaks her neck. Leopardwing lunges for one dog while another slams it's paws on Eaglestrike's spine. Silverfeather runs up a tree before seeing his sister, Coppersun's, spirit, his sister having died to a dog attack moons ago. He surges off the branch, determined to protect Leopardwing and Eaglestrike as he lands on the dog below him's face, almost immediately being slammed to the ground. He tries kicking the dog's chest, however, fails, and apologises to Eaglestrike, Spottedpaw, Leopardwing, and Coppersun before being shaken by the dog, killing him. Leopardwing bolts back to camp to get help after this. While he's gone, Eaglestrike tries to get away, only to have her leg broken and only moments later had her neck broken when the dog got ahold of her, killing her instantly. When Leopardwing arrives back at camp, Lynxheart immediately blames himself when he announces that Spottedpaw and Silverfeather had died, and Leopardwing immediately realises he left Eaglestrike alone, turning around and bolting off while Wolfstar, Shrikethroat, Vulturesong, Hawkscreech, and Lynxheart follow. When they arrive, they look in horror at the three cats who perished bodies before Shrikethroat lunges for a dog first, Vulturesong and Hawkscreech following her. Wolfstar soon follows, and the four soon injure the dogs enough to drive them off, and they bolt toward the lake. Leopardwing and Lynxheart soon arrive, and Leopardwing wails upon finding Eaglestrike's body, revealing that she was expecting kits, much to Wolfstar and Lynxheart's horror. Shrikethroat picks up Spottedpaw's body, Wolfstar lifting up Eaglestrike, and Hawkscreech and Vulturesong take Silverfeather and they head back, horrified. While at the lake, however, the dogs burst out to find Pantherpaw still by the lake. Pantherpaw immediately panics and dashes into the lake to avoid them after clawing one's nose, diving underwater and deep enough into the lake so the dogs don't follow. They give up and head toward SkyClan territory, and after a while Pantherpaw finally swims to shore, dashing back to camp. Back at camp, Lynxheart, Hawkscreech, Vulturesong, and Wolfstar had laid out Spottedpaw, Eaglestrike, and Silverfeather's bodies as cats begin to come over to mourn their lost clanmates. Lynxheart asks for a warrior to go warn the other four clans of the dogs, and Miraclesky offers, getting Lynxheart's approval as long as he takes two more warriors, and Miraclesky chooses Cedarfang and Leopardrose before dashing out of camp while Shrikethroat, Wolfstar, Vulturesong, and Hawkscreech go to the medicine den. Leopardwing goes into the warrior's den and curls up with Emberdusk. Pantherpaw comes into camp shortly, warning the camp before he realises that it's too late. The patrol arrives back soon after, tired and exhausted as they go to rest. A day later, before the bodies are buried, Eelrun of RiverClan suddenly bursts into camp, startling everyone as he desperately begs for help as BloodClan had attacked RiverClan. Lynxheart immediately orders any warrior able to go to head to RiverClan and for some to stay, suggesting that Mapleleaf come too while Creekwhisper stayed behind. He, Mapleleaf, Vulturesong, Hawkscreech, Shrikethroat Miraclesky, Cedarfang, Duskfall, Sharktooth, and Willowflight go to RiverClan. ThunderClan is the last clan to make it to RiverClan, and Lynxheart leads them in. Willowflight is briefly seen fighting Death in the elder's den and nearly kills her before Death suddenly ends up kicking her off of her before biting her throat, killing Willowflight. Lynxheart is briefly seen fighting BloodClan cats while Sharktooth assists in fighting in the medicine den. Mapleleaf can be fighting alongside Spidereyes as well. Cedarfang can also be seen assisting Fireeyes, Miraclesky also coming to help. Miraclesky and Cedarfang are later seen dragging Fireeyes to the medicine den. When Swanstride is being taken down by BloodClan and Shadows cats, Cedarfang comes in to help his half-sister. At the end of the battle, Mapleleaf can be seen trying to heal Spidereyes, making it clear that she wouldn't be dying anytime soon as she helps patch her up. In ShadowClan In RiverClan In WindClan In SkyClan In BloodClan In Twolegplace In The Companions In The Stow-Aways Deaths & Births Deaths ThunderClan- * Smallpaw- Killed by a Fox * Spottedpaw- Killed by a Dog * Silverfeather- Killed by a Dog * Eaglestrike- Killed by a Dog * Willowflight- Killed by Death ShadowClan- * Sunpaw- Killed by a Badger * Snakepaw- Killed by a Badger * Dawnstem- Died of Infection * Sparkstep- Killed by Spidereyes, Mallownose, Buzzardslash, and Swanstride * Huskpaw- Killed by Turtlepaw * Tallear- Killed in Battle * Wombatstripe- Killed by Lily RiverClan- * Snowface- Killed by a Badger * Tawnystreak- Killed in Battle * Copperstep- Killed in Battle * Darkmist- Killed in Battle * Thistlestripe- Killed in Battle * Fallowbrook- Killed in Battle WindClan- * Heartsong- Died of Diabetes * Cloudstep- Killed in Battle * Magnoliabud- Killed in Battle * Twistedheart- Killed in Battle * Cricketleap- Killed in Battle. SkyClan- * Dewsong- Killed by JD * Ebonyfreckle- Killed by Mindfang * Soaringwing- Killed by Grendel Twolegplace- * Nightscar- Killed in Battle * Haven- Killed in Battle BloodClan * Grendel- Killed by Spiralstripe * Acorn- Killed in Battle * Lilith- Killed by Wysteria Shadows of The Night * Lily- Killed by Wombatstripe The Dark Forest- * Frostbite- Killed by Redcloud and Nightshade Births ThunderClan- ShadowClan- RiverClan- WindClan- * Shadesky- Skipperkit and Cloverkit * Cinderberry- Frecklekit, Snipekit, and Grousekit SkyClan- * Petalstrike- Leopardkit, Sandkit, Orchidkit, Primrosekit, and Houndkit Twolegplace- Category:Arcs